If Only For a Little While, Let Me Have You
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: [SasuNaru, bittersweet] Sasuke has returned to Konoha, and after a week, he proposed to Naruto. The blond agreed but why was he not as happy as the rest were for him?


A/N: Hello to all!! This idea just came into my mind in the morning, and I really wanted to just get this down quickly. So anyway, without further ado, let us proceed!

This title was kinda random anyways...

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MIGHT DAMAGE YOUR EYES, FOR THE I-LIKE-GUYS-ON-GIRLS-ONLY FANS, SO PLEASE, DO NOT SAY THIS SUCKS. IF NOT, WHY WERE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?**

**ALSO, FLAMES WILL BE POINTEDLY IGNORED, AND I'LL CURSE YOU IF YOU FLAME ME. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

That part was pointless too…SO ANYWAYS, LET US BEGIN!

Cami: Give the flames to me, I can use them to roast marshmallows! HOORAY FOR VIRTUAL S'MORES! xD

**NOTE: **I'm terribly sorry if you guys seem to have the impression that I _plagiarized_ Shiro-sama's work.

Let me ask you: Which part does it seem EXACTLY the same as Shiro-sama's work? Which part did I copy word-for-word? NONE. Yes, I have read Shiro-sama's works (and I LOVE THEM), especially the one which seems similar (Quest for Truth). I even _reviewed_ it. I'm not here to scold everyone for having that impression; I'm just here to let you know that I don't _ever_ plagiarize people's work. I like and respect Shiro-sama and his works, they are magnificent and compared to mine, they are written professionally.

Yes, you may think I have tried _stealing_ his idea and changing everything to mine, that is still tolerable. For me, I might have thought that way too if anyone did it. Unfortunately, I had told **Kaikouken** (Vas-peeper-chan! xD) that I thought up of this early in the morning, _way after_ I read Shiro-sama's work. God damn it, I even _dreamt_ about the plot and storyline. (I have great imagination for your info! xDD)

So, for those who think that I'm just someone who steals other people's ideas or works, you may. I won't stop you. I have nothing to say. I won't pick a fight with you and neither would I say that you're an idiot. I'd just ignore you. If you're hoping to get a response from me by PMing me all the time, sorry, I won't.

Anyway, I'm done! I just put this up to let you know about me and Shiro-sama's works. They (Shirohane's works) are awesome, and do drop by his profile to give them a read. My works are just rubbish, and for the fun of it. I'm depressed. Just so, very depressed.

Ah well, ENJOY! XD

_**If only for awhile, let me have you**_

0000000000

Sasuke had been gloomy and moody for the entire first week he had returned to Konoha. People still treated him like he never left, all kind and happy. Most of all, it was the blond who had dragged him all the way back, gave him a good dressing down and a punch in the face, though the punch was rather light.

And then the next week, he had suddenly decided to go up to Naruto to ask for the vessel's hand in marriage. At Ichiraku's, nonetheless.

In which the blond was too shocked to say anything, well, at first.

"W-W-What did you say?" Naruto was staring wide-eyed right at Sasuke, and _barely_ managed to swallow his noodles, though with a tad bit of difficulty.

"I said, I love you Naruto, and will you marry me?" The raven sounded almost pleading. It had been the Uchiha's dream to have Naruto with him, forever.

"W-Why would you love a person like me?" The cerulean eyed boy whispered and shifted his gaze.

"I don't know how to explain it, but, trust me. I've been keeping this all to myself, and it's already been 3 years… I've been thinking about you at Sound, and I realized that my life would've been pointless if there was no such person as Uzumaki Naruto. And I came back for you…" The raven's voice was barely audible.

There was a long silence between them and Sasuke spoke up, breaking the silence, "Well, it-it's fine if you don't wish to. I won't force you." He got up and began to leave.

Naruto didn't hear that, as he was deep in thought. _What if Sasuke really needs my love, needs me? He came back because of me...? What if… what if he leaves because I don't marry him? He's still so loved by everyone! I… I can't be so selfish and just let him leave, everyone would blame me! I'm the one who got him back, and I should be the one responsible of keeping him here. He stayed because of ME…_ The blond turned and realized that Sasuke had already left. He ran out to the streets and saw no sign of the Sharingan user.

The blond then rushed to the Uchiha estate, silently praying that Sasuke hadn't left yet.

00000

Sasuke had expected this outcome already, but still, he couldn't help but feel sad about Naruto's feelings towards him. He knew that the other only treated him as a friend, and there was nothing more.

The raven contemplated on leaving of this place again, but why had he come back for? Oh yes, for Naruto. But it seemed like Naruto didn't want him back here.

He stared out at the sky as he sat on the roof, and looked at the ring he planned to give the blond. He gripped it tightly and swung his arm back, ready to throw it out, but stopped himself. Could he actually bear to let go of it? He relaxed his hand again and sat back down.

His eyes caught a blur of blond brush past by the streets below. _Naruto?_ He jumped down the roof and almost had the ball of energy slam into him.

"S-Sasuke! Don't leave! I've- I've thought it through," He paused to take a deep breath and announced, "I'll marry you! I promise!"

Now it was Sasuke who was too shocked to respond to his situation, though he was more than happy to hear that come out of Naruto's mouth.

00000

And so, the wedding ceremony came and went. All of the ninjas attended, and even the villagers of Konoha congratulated the newlyweds.

The blond now had been widely accepted for his talents, and love for the village. Many could tell that Tsunade loved the boy very much, and had been planning to give the Hokage seat to him. Of course, not ALL of them could accept that the Kyuubi vessel truly loved the village and believed that he had other purposes. However, most of them had seen what Naruto was capable, and came to believe that if he had wanted to destroy the village, he should've done it long time ago, so why would he wait any longer?

Now, everywhere he walked he was known as Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto (which the Uchiha had freakin' boasted to everyone about) and people would greet him with politeness.

Everyone seemed so happy for him, but it seemed like it was only him who was not as happy as the rest were. They were all teasing and sending him their blessings, but him? He was always worried about the fact that if the raven didn't know he loved _him_, and _he_ would then leave.

And so, he was ready to give up his virginity so that Sasuke was able to trust his love.

However, that never happened. So far, all the Uchiha had done was only to touch him, snuggle him, cuddle with him on either the couches or bed at night, kiss him gently or just share their food intimately. Well, they _did_ get into suggestive positions (even during training), but Sasuke would only tease him a little, and just let him off.

This made Naruto wonder if he was not attractive at all. He probably needed to wear skimpy clothes which revealed everything and those kinky stuff...Maybe French main uniforms? _Hey! I wasn't supposed to think like a girl!_ The blond realized what he was thinking of and hurriedly (mentally) pushed those thoughts away.

00000

So six months passed and went, like the clouds in the sky, slowly rolling by.

Uzumaki Naruto, the newly appointed Rokudaime Hokage sat by his chair and looked out to the sky and sighed.

"God damn it, why does the Hokage have to do so much freakin' paperwork?! He's the damned PROTECTOR of a village, not someone who does admin work!!" Naruto complained out loud.

"What work, Hokage-sama?" A voice came from behind and startled the blond, causing him to jump one foot into the air, even though he was previously seated on the chair.

"DAMN IT, SASUKE! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" The cerulean eyed boy still couldn't get rid of the way he called his own husband.

Said husband only smirked and took the couch beside the Hokage's table.

"Seems like there's tons of work for you today, and it looks like we can't go out anyway…"

"Sasuke… I mean, I can push this till-"

"It's not good for a Hokage to break his promise, isn't it? Isn't that your nindou? However, you can take a break now. We'll go tomorrow." The raven fingered for Naruto to come sit with him.

Or more like sit on his lap, when the Sharingan user decided to pull the Kyuubi vessel onto it.

"H-Hey Sasuke! It's the damned Hokage office! Can't we go home and ahhh…" The blond was cut off as his husband moved to suck gently on Naruto's neck.

_Will this be it…? Is it possible that he wants to…_

Suddenly, the raven had stopped and kissed the blond lightly on his cheek. "C'mon, get back to work. I hope that made you more awake." Sasuke smirked. Naruto just blushed heavily and went back to his desk, still wondering why Sasuke hasn't made his move yet.

"Neh Sasuke… You know…" Naruto wasn't sure if it was fine to ask, as he would be bringing trouble to himself, and 'trouble' being Sasuke making-out with him, then leading to some… things happening… No matter what, he still wanted to know!

"Hmm?" This got Sasuke's attention. The usually straightforward blond had hesitated. He faced the blond and waited patiently.

Naruto wondered how he should phrase the whole thing, but it just came out awkward, "Neh Sasuke… how come you never tried to… you know, do 'that'… with me?"

"Oh, you mean have sex?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the question. Naruto just winced at his bluntness.

"Y-Yeah that…" The cerulean eyed boy suddenly felt uncomfortable for the silence that took over.

It was awhile before Sasuke spoke up, but his deep voice was unusually soft, "Because I know you don't feel the way I do for you."

He had been found out!

"I-I…" Naruto found out that he had no way to cover up anymore. He wanted to apologize, but Sasuke spoke first and the raven had turned to stare at his feet.

"But it's alright. It's nice to already have your name as Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, you to be beside me all the time… It's enough for me already, and that's all I can ask for. For a traitor like me, I don't deserve what I wish for, don't I?" A small yet bitter smile had found its way around the normally stoic Uchiha's face.

It hurt like hell. It just pained Naruto to see Sasuke that sad. He had never seen Sasuke show that smile to him before, even the times they had been together. Had he been hiding it?

He could feel something wet on his face, and he realized that it was his own tears.

"I don't wish to force you into doing something that you don't want either, so I let you slowly get used to me. I really don't expect you to love me, but I guess I just wanted to dream, if only for awhile. Even if it has to be for show, I want it to be known all over Konoha…"

More tears had trickled down that beautiful tanned face of Naruto's and they fell down, staining the document in front of him.

"I don't mind the life now, we're officially married and we're a couple recognized by the whole population of Konoha. Even if it might only be a show, it shows that people know you're mine, and mine only. I only wish that it would last forever… but it's a hopeless wish." That bittersweet smile never left the Uchiha's lips all the while.

Naruto had swallowed a lump in his throat. _The things that Sasuke had hoped for… and yet I couldn't fulfill them! I promised to let myself slowly get adapted to Sasuke… but… what's this feeling…? My heart, it's like it's telling me something._

**What do you think kit?** Kyuubi's gruff voice asked him.

_Kyuu! What do I-_

**Think about it yourself kit. You know this feeling… You THOUGHT you felt it 3 years ago, but you were still naïve and innocent at that time, so you shrugged it off. And it has been shut away in your heart for awhile already. Recover it now kit, it isn't too late.**

_What? What exactly could've been that I had kept in my heart for so long…?_

"Anyway, I think I got another mission coming up and I gotta go train a bit Naruto. I guess I'll see you tonight." The raven got up but he felt the blond's body pressed up against his.

The blond had absolutely no idea what to say, but he could feel his mouth moving on his own, "I'm sorry Sasuke! I'm so sorry… I know I have deceived you for so long, but give me a little bit more time…"

Sasuke felt his back getting wet and released himself of Naruto's embrace.

He turned back and wiped the tears away, "Yes, I will Naruto."

There it was again. That feeling he had 3 years ago had resurfaced.

_Perhaps Kyuu was right… It was… it was…_

Sasuke smiled a reassuring smile and left the office.

For that, Naruto felt light-hearted for the rest of the day and he could do his work again.

00000

_Legend speaks that there once lived a great monster which was sealed inside a boy, who grew up and become strong. Eventually, he had reached the stage where he could be the Rokudaime Hokage, by far the greatest shinobi of the five leaders in Konoha._

_Also, not to forget the sole Uchiha survivor who was his lover. They both shared a deep and close relationship together; they fought whatever came their way, supported each other and made the village a very happy place to be in._

_A pity everyone dies in the end, that these two could no longer support the village. Their contribution was so great that people of the village made a statue that all of them acknowledged and recognized. They were portrayed walking hand-in-hand, a smile etched onto both of their lips. A loving look was on both of their faces, their eyes locked with each others'._

_And so ends the legend of Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, the two greatest men who lived and walked on earth._

0000000000

A/N: I swear the last part in _italics_ was kinda random too, besides the title. I know that this was a little bit bland, it made me feel like crying, but at the same time it's not so sad.

I hope this one-shot was good enough and met everyone's expectations. XD

Sasuke: How can both the main characters die in the end?!

Naruto: Yeah, you! You're so sadistic! I can't _believe_ you!

Me: BUT YOU HAVE TO AGREE WITH ME! EVERYONE DIES IN THE END! THAT'S THE _FACT_!

Sasuke and Naruto: Yeah well, not in fanfictions.

Me: Aww, you guys are really a couple! –giggles-

Sasuke and Naruto: HMPH! HIM?! NO WAY! –both stomp off in different directions-

Me: I thought there was going to be more… Anyway, please tell me honestly if you felt it wasn't good enough, I'll try to make changes!

Cami: Not as sadistic as I am! BAHAHA! -random rant- Okayy, uhm... every review gets a FREE VIRTUAL SANDWICH :DD

Me: Virtual sandwiches are not tasty Cami.


End file.
